Disposable paint strainers are widely used in the automobile industry to strain paint prior to spray-painting of automobile bodies to minimize clogging of the spray guns, examples of which are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,033; 3,738,889; and 3,741,397. One of the major problems encountered in making such paint strainers is to make a joint where the ends of the strainer blanks are brought together to form the desired conical configuration which will be sufficiently strong to withstand the weight of the paint when the strainer is filled and will be resistant to the solvent action of the paint. While most paints now used are solvent-based, there is an increasing use of water-based paints and, so far as is known, there is no known adhesive which is both water-resistant and solvent-resistant. Thus, it is necessary to make two kinds of strainers, one for solvent-based paint and one for water-based paint. The paint strainer of this invention is designed for use with both solvent-based and water-based paints and, in addition, has the further advantages over prior strainers of eliminating the problem inherent in making a closed point at the bottom of a conical structure; slow straining speed as the level of the paint within the container subsides; loss of paint at the bottom of the strainer; economy in the use of material for its manufacture; and reduction in exterior dimensions without loss of capacity with a saving in shipping costs.